Just A Normal Mage
by Szulu
Summary: Nanashi, an Average Mage. Average height, average grades, average magical ability. A mage registered under the territory of one Rias Gremory. He just wants to keep living his normal everyday life, so how does he keep getting roped into her problems? A Work in progress.
1. The Completely Average Mage

_Author's notes:_

 _June 11, 2016 - Just doing some quick edits (More to come). This was posted unrefined because of the short span of time in which it was written, sorry Xd. As per request a last name has been given to our "Nameless" hero. Until the next edit. -Szulu_

Nanashi Ametsuchi.

Rias Gremory, stared at the file on her desk, searching for candidates. He was average almost disappointingly so. Average height, average grades, average, social life, average fears. Black hair, brown eyes. The only thing even remotely unique he had going for him was his feminine looks, but even that wasn't enough to make him anything special. Well at least not to a normal person.

No what she was interested in wasn't his looks or his grades, but rather magic. He and his family were registered magicians in her territory after all.

She flipped through the file before discarding it, but alas, even in magic the boy was completely and totally average. She put his papers in what she had dubbed the desperation pile and continued on to the next candidate.

"Better luck next time, Nanashi-kun."

—Just a Normal Mage—

Leisurely Nanashi peddled his bike towards Kuoh academy, it was about a month into his freshman year, and things were finally settling into routine. He would wake up in the morning and prepare breakfast (alone) and then eat (alone). Then he'd get dressed, and spend some time cleaning up from the previous nights practice (alone), before grabbing his bike and leaving for school (alone). It almost hurt how normal it was becoming, not having his family around anymore. Especially Yoshiko, his twin sister.

He stopped for a short brake and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. No he shouldn't think like that, he could still see her, anytime he looked in a mirror he'd be able to see their special bond, the one thing he had left of her. He would keep his chin up and be happy because he was sure she didn't want him to be sad.

With that he continued biking toward the massive architectural masterpiece that was Kuoh Academy.

—

Nanashi finished locking his bike up and made his way into the school, the building was truly massive, and a real oddity in this day and age. Even odder still was the fact that it had been built in two days, not impossible but a true feat of modern technology, and money. But the thing that really took the cake was that it had been an girls school until this year, which was a great relief for him, and saved him a great deal of trouble.

But of course most great things come with… drawbacks, namely the huge girl to boy ratio. This huge disparity meant there were quite a few… less academic males at the academy. Oh make no mistake he could sympathize with them, but sometimes they went to far and he did his best to steer clear of them.

Not paying attention to where we was going, Nanashi's foot caught on a loose stone and he fell to the ground glasses sliding off his face.

Worriedly the boy carefully searched the ground around him, though his vision wasn't exactly stellar without his glasses, he was sure he'd find them eventually.

"~Ara Ara~ were you looking for these?" A kind, very feminine voice called from his side. Blindly he turned his head to face the voice, spotting his glasses in the hands of a black haired blob.

"Ahh yes thanks so much, I can't see very well without them." He explained smiling at the blob while sheepishly scratching his shoulder. The blob placed the glasses back in his hands and he put them back on, the blob coming into focus.

His thoughts immediately turned to his earlier mental dialogue, the one that brought him to this situation, great things don't come without drawbacks. You see, while to most, receiving help from the beautiful black haired yamada-nadeshiko and her equally buxom red haired friend would have been a blessing, to Nanashi it was more then slightly surprising.

"Ah! Himejima-senpai, Germory-senpai, I apologize that you had to go through the trouble…" he stammered quickly standing and bowing.

You see Nanashi, knew that they weren't the normal humans they pretended to be. Rather they were Devil's beautiful and kind Devil's but Devil's none the less, and if there was one thing he had learned from his family it was that you should always be kind to the one in charge of the territory you lived in.

"No, worry, my cute little kouhai, it was my pleasure. You better hurry off now class is about to start."

"R-right, I'll be going then have a good day." With those final words he rushed off to class. It wasn't the first time he'd met them, but it didn't change the fact that they were intimidating. The magical power they exuded even passively, dwarfed his own by a wide margin, though he supposed that was to be expected he was an average human mage after all, it was hard to imagine being able to match that kind of strength within even three or four lifetimes.

—

"There he goes, its to bad really, those feminine features, the way his eyes water ever so slightly when he's worried or scared, and that smile… its to bad he isn't a higher priority." Akeno, rubbed her legs together a bit, truly a shame he was such fun to tease.

"I understand how you feel Akeno, but thats just how it is." Said her red headed friend shaking her head.

"Right this is for the best, without any innate potential he'd just be crushed in the world of devils and I'd hate to lose some one as fun as him." As she said this a lecherous smile appeared on her face.

Rias coughed into her hand, "Please try to keep your self together."

Akeno had the good grace to blush.

"Besides, we just got Issei, you should be able to distract yourself with that for a bit ne?"

"Im sure I will, I can't wait to teach our newest pawn so many new things."

The look appeared again, and rias sighed a deep breath it would be a long day.

—

Lunch time came around faster then he was expecting, and with it the end of school. It was a Saturday after all. Like he did most Saturdays he rode his bike into town to eat in the park. He used to come here with Yoshiko, and the it was something of a habit for him. Sitting down at a park bench he pulled out the lunch he had made that morning, it wasn't anything special, he wouldn't consider himself an especially good or bad cook. But he always preferred his own cooking, something about making it for yourself made the food taste better, at least thats what he thought.

As he was about to take his first bite of food he noticed something odd, a boy from his school, and what looked like a nun were talking on the bench across from him, seemingly enjoying a conversation.

'A nun huh… odd don't see many of those in Japan let alone outside a church.'

He was about to shrug it off and continue eating in peace when he heard a loud grumble.

'Eh?'

Looking back up the nun was blushing furiously while fiddling with her habit.

Ah so she was hungry, he looked down at his lunch then to the blonde girl. Sighing as he stood, Yoshiko would have done the same.

Nanashi walked over to the two, "Ah… would you… are you… ah… your hungry right?" He had never been good with this kind of thing. The boy, brown haired and fairly average in appearance, looked up at him, quizzically probably recognizing the uniform, the girl, blonde and foreign looking, just stared at him dumbfounded. Did he have something on his face or- The other boy turned to the girl and said somethings in english to her before she nodded furiously at him. She couldn't speak Japanese… right. Nanashi turned to the other boy instead, seeing as he was translating, "Would you two maybe like to share lunch with me?" Is question was sheepish and awkward but well meant and the other boy looked shocked before he started tearing up.

"Your so kind I didn't realize people like you were real!" Nanashi blushed furiously, well she just seemed hungry and, ah my sister would never have let me get away without at least trying to help, if she was here."

This was how he found himself eating lunch with a Nun and a Classmate.

It was nice he supposed to be thanked and to help others, it wasn't like he didn't have friends, or never helped others, but these two were just so genuine there was something special about it. The girl's name was Asia, the boy's Issei. And while he couldn't understand the girl Issei was more then willing to translate swapping between the two languages with ease. The were fun to be around and it wasn't long before the sun began to set and Asia sadly told them that she had to get to the church. In many ways the girl reminded him of his own sister, perhaps that was why when she said this he insisted on walking her home, along with Issei despite his house being in the exact opposite direction.

The church she was staying at must have been glamorous in its hay day, now however it looked run down, and he doubted that anyone should even live there. But it radiated light magic, so he supposed it must still be in use by something holy. The smile Asia gave them before walking into the church was radiant, and for a moment he almost considered the possibility that she was an actual angel.

The two boys walked back talking idly until they reached Issei's at which point they parted ways Nanashi hopping back on his bike to speed up the way home.

"I'm home!" He called into his empty house. It wasn't exactly big, nor anything fancy. Just a standard western style house. Its only non-standard piece being his workshop in the basement were he practiced magic, though even that was modest to any mage's standards, being simply a cleared space in the base meant with arcane text's and the like. Placing down his bag Nanashi glanced at the clock; 8:27 PM.

The young mage let out a deep sigh, before heading down to the basement to practice his art, he couldn't neglect his training even if he was tired.

—One Week Later—

Rias Gremory fumed silently, her pawn, had run off trying to save a Nun or something against her direct orders. He was still a young Devil so she knew he didn't understand what was at stake here, how he could possibly spark a war. But still she was unable to direct all of her anger at him, she was angry with herself as well for being unable to do anything. Her eyes drifted down to her desk… or maybe there was something she could do. A devilish smile appeared on her face as she picked up a single piece of paper, Nanashi.

—

The bell for the end of the day rang and like always Nanashi took his time to pack his things letting everyone else file out first. He thought back to the previous week, it had been fun. He hadn't seen Asia since then, though Issei took still greeted him when they saw each other. It was nice to know he'd made a friend.

From the door someone cleared their throat causing Nanashi to snap out of his daze turning his attention to them. Standing in the door was Kiba Yuuto, an attractive blonde haired boy who was something of an idol to the girls in the school, and Koneko Toujou a small white haired girl who was a mascot of sorts. Two pieces in the Gremory Peerage.

Immediately he turned his full attention to them, nodding his head to them respectfully, "Um did you need something?"

Kiba looked at him smiling, though Nanashi had a feeling that he smiled quite a bit and it felt more then a little hollow, "Ah yes we're in need of some assistance of the magical sort."

Nanashi's eyes widened and he quickly glanced around checking for eavesdroppers, "Are-Are you sure I'm not exactly powerful, average at best."

Kiba's smile persisted, "We just need the man power, plus as a human you're neutral."

His stomach dropped they wanted him involved in a conflict, it sounded dangerous. He would have to ref-

"One of our own went to save a some Nun girl from a ritual of some sort we need to get there quick to help, are you in or not."

A nun… no what were the chances… but he was speaking two languages so fluidly and… no Issei. So he was a Devil then, if he and Asia were in trouble though, he had no choice. "Alright then lead the way." With that they took off from the school Nanashi doing his best to keep up with their impossible speeds on his bike.

—

Kiba slid to a stop next to Issei, Koneko only moments behind.

"Gah, damn handsome what are you doing here, you going to try and stop me to?!" Issei fumed looking about ready to brute force his was into the church ahead of them.

"No far from it we've come to help" He gestured behind him to Koneko, "Though were still waiting for the last member of the party they'll be along shortly." Even as he said this Issei could see a figure biking full speed toward them, it stopped abruptly beside him long black hair bobbing up and down as it caught its breath, "Gah how am I supposed to keep up with devils…"

"Eh who is… Nanashi-chan!"

Nanashi looked up, at the brown haired devil, "Yeah, thats me, never would have thought you were a devil Issei."

"Wait why is Nanashi-chan here? Your not a Devil… right?"

"N…" He paused trying to catch his breath," No I'm not I'm a mage."

Issei's eyes sparkled as he seemed to forget about where he was for a moment, "Thats so cool! I didn't know humans could be a mage's to, I bet your super powerful!"

Nanashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ah not really I'm nothing special."

Kiba coughed, "while its great to know you guys are friends, I was under the impression we had something to do here."

Issei's eyes hardened, "Right, we have to save Asia."

Nanashi grimaced he had been right about everything, Asia being in danger, Issei being a Devil.

"So whats the plan?" he asked trying to get things moving.

"We don't have time to doing anything compacted, I say the direct approach is best." Kiba's face twisted into a feral grin, Nanashi shuddered.

Koneko for her part was completely impassive, but he was sure he'd caught her giving him weird looks a few times. He brushed it off, there were more important things to worry about right now.

"Well then give me a moment to prepare." After a nod of conformation from the blonde and the loll, and a confused one from Issei, Nanashi took a quick look around making sure they were alone. Before reaching into his bag and removing a small black bundle which he unfolded into a cloak. While it looked plain and unassuming to the casual observer, it was actually marked with protective runes and could be used to help him focus his magics, it was a staple for any mage.

"Right then lets go Ill do my best."

Issei looked at him oddly, "huh… I was expecting something more dramatic than that."

"Ive heard that before. Like I said I'm really nothing special."

"That aside looks like Koneko is ready to go." Apparently she was, because she had already charged head first to the church knocking the doors completely off there hinges. It wasn't the first time Nanashi had witnessed such a thing but the power of a rook still shook him a little.

"Right lets go!" With those words Issei charged in after her Kiba and Nanashi close behind.

When the group entered they were shocked to find the room empty, where was Asia, if not here? Then there was an ominous sound.

"Kekkekeke, I found some shitty Devil's to hunt!" From the ceiling a man clad in the robes of an exorcist dropped, a demented smile on his face, a complete contradiction to his holy garb.

"Damnit not this again we don't have time to deal with this, where's Asia!"

"Ah shitty Devil-kun wants his shitty Nun." Issei grit his teeth about to retort, "They're in the basement, though I don't think you'll be seeing her, not alive at least."

Koneko threw a pew at him cutting off what ever he had to say next.

"Where the hell is a basement door around…" Her fist swung into the main alter crumbling it to reveal a hidden stair case. "Ahh Issei, noted dumbly."

"Not so fast shitty Devils, you think you can get rid of me that easily! No fucking chance!"

"We don't have time for this." Nanashi gulped steeling himself for a fight, "You guys go on ahead your stronger then me, I can at least hold him back, Issei, save Asia."

The others looked at him then nodded running for the stairs.

"What makes you think ill let you go so easily!" The exorcist charged at them drawing a gun and a blade firing off three shots.

Nanashi visualized the magic circle he would need and then imprinted it upon reality, "Wall"

The stone floor rose up in an instant blocking the shots and shielding the devils, "Hurry I can't do this all day." And it was true, at best he could make a wall 10 more times, that was one of his most taxiing spells.

"A mage eh? Haven't hunted a pagan in a while! I can't wait your kind always scream the most!"

The exorcist closed in quickly almost to quickly for Nanashi to react, "My name is Freed, and today ill be your executioner you shitty mage!" Two slashes both aimed with precision which Nanashi some how managed to avoid, but… a beam of light cut, which he had been skill fully maneuvered into clipped his robe, the runes inside flared up dampening some of the blow but it wouldn't work forever.

He had to counter attack. It needed to be quick no circle this time, "Spark"

With a word Freed's robe lit aflame, though this would only be a distraction, hopefully it would buy him time to make a plan.

"No fair no fair, what kinda shitty mage uses cantrips in a fight!" He yelled ripping off his garb. Charging once again but this time with more fervor. He had been holding back, Nanashi realized a moment to late, as three shots slammed into his side sending him to the ground.

Not good not good.

"Mend, Mend, Mend" with each casting he felt his skin knit back together, and his mana drain. He was left with little over a third of his maximum capacity. He'd have to do better then that, end things soon.

"Is that all you have? Just some shitty cantrips and a weak wall spell? Thats just pathetic!"

Nanashi grimaced he knew Freed was right. He wasn't anything special wasn't talented. No.

 **Talent. Luck. Genius.**

Slowly he pulled himself from the floor, locking eyes with the exorcist, "They called me a prodigy you know said I was talented, but really I just liked killing things, and what better then shitty devils and pagans like yourself. Compared to me your nothing, so why don't you just let me fuck you up right now?" He charged, Nanashi barely stumbling out of the way.

 **He had none of those things.**

"Your right." Freed's eyes widened then filled with manic glee.

"Im glad you see things my way. So why don't you just let yourself die!" Another swing and three gunshots, Nanashi dodged the swing taking the three bullets in the arm.

"Mend, mend, mend"

 **He wasn't gifted with power, or handed anything he had.**

"Im not talented nor am I anything worth anybodies time. I live alone and have no relatives. No real friends, no one would even care if I died right here." He took a deep breath, trying to regain his footing after the manics most recent flurry of blows. "But. But. I- I don't want to die, not here, I want to keep living my average life."

 **He had struggled all his life trying to catch up.**

"I want to keep waking up at the same time everyday, to see the same people to do the same things. No I don't want to I have to, for everyone who can't. So…" He felt his spine crack as he was thrown into a wall, a madman toying with his life.

"In order to keep living, I'll give it all Ive got!"

"Hey are you still talking, shitty mage, Im tired of this game time to say night night!"

Freed took a step forward. Nanashi pulled himself off the floor. He only had one chance at this.

 **He would keep struggling. For as long as he had to. For all the people who couldn't.**

The exorcist continued his slow advance. Sward lashing out, cutting deep into the boys arm. He pushed the pain back he couldn't mess this up. He focused all his attention on the spell before him.

 _"There are Eight chains that bind the earth."_

Freed smiled wider, trying somethings new, little piggy! To bad!"

 _"Four of heaven, four of hell"_

Slowly eight small pools of light began to form around the two combatants.

 _"You who would call yourself mighty, I call upon the burden of your sins."_

Another slash mutilated his stomach.

 _"Karmic chains. Bind!"_

Eight chains wound themselves around Freed's body, rooting him to the spot. Nanashi felt near all his energy leave his body, and collapsed to the ground blood pooling around him as he pulled his head up to stare at the man, who's smile had yet to leave.

"Hahaha amazing you little shit! But seriously how lame, Karmic Chains really took everything outta ya huh a low level invocation of justice and your a wreck. And how long can you keep them up. You'll probably bleed out before anything else!"

"Yeah your right, like I said I'm nothing special, I'm sure any mage could have cast that spell with ease, without a whole incantation even… but me, I probably only have enough in me for two cantrips." He coughed splattering the former holy ground in his pagan blood. It was ironic really, he was a supposed pagan mage fighting to save a Nun from a holy exorcist in a church of all things.

"Already spacing out from blood loss eh ya little shit, your really worthless huh?"

"Yeah yeah I am. But. Two cantrips is all Im going to need to finish this. Summoning what was left of his strength he opened his hand reveling a shard of the pew Koneko had thrown earlier. "Enlarge arrow"

The small chunk of wood became the size of his forearm. A look of realization appeared on the exorcist face. "No fucking way! No no no not like this to some shitty mage!"

"Im so sorry but thats check mate, Launch bolt" the shard of wood flew though the air spiraling to its target, the immobile Freed. There was a sickening squelch, that he barely heard as his head hit the floor, completely exhausted.

—

"~Ara Ara~ so this is the strength of an average mage?" Akeno asked stepping into the room with Rias.

"So it seems, I've heard of tenacity, but that was something else. But all that effort for this?"

She looked around the room, having watched nearly the entire battle, it wasn't really impressive or mind blowing, it was just what was in the ability of an average mage. He'd fought the odds, and won. It was endearing to see someone try so hard.

"Still, he really wasn't lying when he said that he was nothing special the spells he used were, beginner level at best."

"Is he alive still?" Akeno asked aloud.

A series of loud wet coughs were her answer.

"Akeno tend to his wounds, I'll go provide backup if necessary."

"Right then Ill make sure our cute little kohai makes it."

—

Nanashi awoke to a black blob. His vision was spinning, more then normal, and he felt really light.

"Oh my, awake now are we?" He knew that voice, but where from.

His confusion must have been painted on his face, as moments later he felt someone slide glasses onto his face. "Himejima-senpai? Why are you…" he tried to lift his head from her lap only to realize he had no strength to do so.

"~Ara Ara~ Nanashi-kun you did well, don't worry you're safe now." She smiled as she stroked his hair.

"Issei… and the others did they, did they win?"

"I have no doubt we'll see them soon."

He nodded in response the reality of what had happened settling in. "I'm alive." With those words he settled back into unconsciousness.

—

When he next awoke it was to a commotion. But the only thing he could focus on was the blond girl, Asia.

"Good morning Nanashi-chan! She spoke tears spilling from her eyes, and with that his own tears began to fall, "Yeah good morning to you to." She was a devil now. He could tell, but that didn't matter to him, his friend was alive. He wouldn't have to live for her as well.

The red haired heiress looked down at him, "You did well, average mage, Ill keep you in mind!"

"Ah thanks but I didn't really do anything."

"Nonsense you may be average but, no one ever said that an average person can't go beyond their limits. Truly I'm impressed."

He didn't really think so but he decided not to argue and just accept the praise. He wondered, would Yoshiko have said the same?


	2. Rating Games Arc Part 1

"So Akeno you wanted to talk?" It was three days after the incident at the church and she could tell that her queen had been wanting to mention something since then.

"Yes. Its about our resident average mage." Sensing the seriousness of the conversation she shifted her attention from her papers to be entirely on the other girl.

"Oh what about him?"

"When I healed him, after his fight, I noticed something, his body and soul… they don't match."

Rias quirked an eyebrow. That was certainly odd, it shouldn't even be possible. Unless… "You don't think he preformed magic on his soul, thats more then just taboo thats downright suicidal."

"No, doubtful he isn't nearly skilled enough for that, but still it worries me." How odd Akeno worried for someone not in their peerage.

"Oh since when did you care so much about Nanashi-kun?" She asked playfully. Another one of Akeno's lecherous smiles appeared.

"You can't blame me for worrying about fun things can you?"

"No. No I suppose not." She thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps its best if we keep an eye on him then?"

—Just A Normal Mage—

Since the encounter in the church, Nanashi had done his best to step up his training. While he hopped Rias was only messing with him, he had no clue when he might be called upon again. So in order to pad his chances of survival he needed to be stronger, or at least, more knowledgeable, more prepared. He'd taken to carrying more supplies on him in case of emergency, spell components, some alchemical mixtures, and most importantly a spell book.

He finished his breakfast, and was in the middle of packing his lunch when he heard a knock on the door.

Odd he didn't get visitors very often. "One minute!" He called out making his way to the door, not bothering to take off his apron. "Hello?" Standing in his door was an adorable blond nun and her brown haired companion. "Asia-chan, Issei-senpai, good morning. Please come in." It was a surprise but certainly not an unwelcome one.

"Nanashi-chan we came to get you for school!" Asia enthused.

"Oh your coming to Asia-chan?"

"Yeah the papers are finally though I get to go to school with you now!" Her excitement was truly infectious.

"Thats great, its not much but would either of you like a lunch?"

Both of his guests shook their heads furiously in affirmation, who'd turn down a free home made lunch?

Nanashi smiled and made his way back to the kitchen, it was nice, having them over even this early. They were his friends after all. As he made their meals, he realized how much he'd missed making food for other people, Yoshiko had never been a good cook, and mom was never awake early enough in the morning to pack a lunch or make breakfast for the twins. So it had fallen to him, and after a while he'd grown to love it.

"Hey Nanashi-chan?" Issei called from the other room, Nanashi looked up from his work,

"Yes?"

"Who is this other person next to you in the picture?"

"One minute." Nanashi finished packing the last box and brought them into waiting room where Issei and Asia were looking at a small hand sized picture of his family. He handed the two their lunches before looking at the picture himself.

In the middle of the photo stood a woman with long black hair, and grey eyes that sparked with mischief. Her hands were atop two nearly identical heads of black hair. One wearing glasses the other not.

Pointing to the older woman in the photo he said, "Thats my mother, Kana, the other one next to me is, my twin sister, Yoshiko." His words were wistful and full of longing, "I miss them both dearly."

Asia looked at him eyes teary and understanding, "Im so sorry for your loss, May the Lord guide them to eternal rest. -Ouch-" Nanashi chuckled, grateful for her prayer, one which she gave despite the physical pain such a thing caused a Devil.

"Thanks, really, but both my mother and sister were magicians as well. I doubt pagans like us get to go to heaven."

Asia looked at him upset, "Im sure they're happy at the very least." Nanashi smiled nodding, he knew Yoshiko at least, was where she wanted to be.

"So your whole family was magicians then?" Issei asked trying to change the subject, he wasn't exactly good with this kind of topic.

Nanashi nodded in response, "Thats right, we've been mages for generations, there was a time when my family was pretty well known for our powers, though now were not much at all." He looked back at the photo, back to Yoshiko, "People thought that Yoshiko would bring the family back into its golden age. She was so talented, when she was eight she had more magical ability then I have now. Well I guess that really isn't saying much."

There was a awkward silence no one sure what to say. "Well enough about that, lets get going, don't wanna be late for class right?"

—

It was around lunch time that he felt a spike in dark energy. It was from that point on that he began to fear his day was going to get a whole lot more complicated.

One small push of a finger. That was all it took for the Rook, Koneko Toujou to push him out of his chair. She looked down at him curiously, head tilting to the side in thought. Talk about not knowing your own strength.

"Ah. Sorry." Her lips turned down, looking honestly concerned. Adorable. Like a kitten almost. He smiled at her and picked himself up off the floor, used to doing such a thing, the girl had sat behind him for the entire year, and this wasn't the first time she'd accidentally knocked him over.

He waved his hands dismissively, "No worries, I should be more wary to this by now." He laughed slightly. Of all the members of the Gremory Peerage, Koneko was defiantly the one he was most comfortable with. Being in every class with a person had a tendency to create at least a small bond.

"Honestly Ametsuchi, how many times is the kitten gonna have to push you around before you finally wise up? Sitting at the desk to his right was Aika Kiryuu. Aika was a brown haired, brown eyed girl who wore glasses like him. With her hair in two separate braids she was the picture of a typical bookish girl. Her personality however, was contrary to that supposition. She was… an upperclassman that came to visit him for some reason? A fellow mage? A friend? Yes, a friend he supposed, they talked often enough, and could hold decent enough conversation when she wasn't-

"Be careful near this one Kitty-chan." She gave Nanashi a predatory look, glasses gleaming, "His, "Number" is a mystery even to me." This comment was made with a sly wink. And there was the real problem. Aika had the uncanny ability to accurately… 'size up a man' with nothing but a single glance. It was unnerving to say the least.

The white haired girls face fell completely flat as she looked at Aika, "…Pervert." The other girl cackled slightly, glasses glinting. Nanashi decided to try and ignore her for now.

"Did you need something Koneko-chan?"

"Well I can see this conversation is over besides, I need to find Asia, I'm sure she could use some… advice. Kukukuku." He was just going to pretend he didn't hear that.

"…Buchou wanted you to come to club." Ah it seemed Koneko had decided to do the same thing as him. But wait…

"Ah um… sorry but why exactly?" The small white haired girl shrugged, apparently just as out of the loop as he was. It was worrying, being called on by the king of a peerage, but so far she'd been nothing but kind to him. Not that he could really refuse, he was an unaffiliated mage being 'allowed' to operate in her territory.

"Right then lead the way."

—

The old schoolhouse was abandoned for a reason. Though not because it was old and decrepit as most students seemed to believe. It was a remnant of the old school that was bought out to make room for Kuoh, and was never demolished, so it seemed like the right assumption to make. But no the real reason the old school house was no longer used was because, it was being used by one sole club. More specifically the Occult Research Club, run by Rias Gremory. Though the club itself was a front for her peerage, Nanashi had always wondered why no other clubs took residence in the building. It wasn't as if the ORC didn't have wards all around their room to keep normal people away.

A tug on his arm from Koneko brought him out of his musings and into reality, "Ah sorry, I spaced out for a bit there."

She nodded once, "…We're here." She opened the door, stepping in, he followed.

The room was opulent, to say the least, not that he had expected any less, Rias' family owned the entire school after all. Red rugs, lavish red leather on the couch, a grand wooden desk. The Gremory family was very wealthy indeed.

"…I brought Nanashi-chan." When had everyone started using -chan with him? It wasn't like he was very bothered by it, he wasn't oblivious to his feminine features. And it certainly wasn't like he'd never been called that before, but he couldn't recall it ever being so common.

On the couch directly across from him sat Kiba, and Issei, the brown haired boy turning away from his conversation with the blonde to look at the door. Off to the side at a small tea table was Akeno, her kind smile turned to them. And finally seated at the ornate desk was none other than Rias Gremory.

"Good good!" Nanashi stood a bit straighter, as the head of the Gremory Peerage cast her gaze to him.

"H-hello, you wanted to see me?" It was a bit nerve wracking being so close to someone so powerful, he doubted she was doing it on purpose but just the sheer amount of power she exuded into the small room, was making it a bit hard for him to breath.

"No need to look so nervous Nanashi-kun, I just wanted to check up on you."

An expression of confusion crossed his face, "Um, check up on me?" Nanashi loosened the collar of his uniform, he would ask her to tone it down, but felt it would be rude.

"You were pretty badly injured fighting that exorcist," Nanashi flinched in remembrance, "Akeno and Asia both did their best to keep you alive, I figured they at least had a right to know how you were doing." Her tone was sweet, and he knew she meant well, but couldn't shake the feeling that she had some other motive as well.

Never the less, he nodded feeling sheepish, of course they should know, they put effort into saving him. "Well I'm doing alright," He turned to face the two girls in question, "all my wounds are gone, no scaring even, you have my deepest thanks." He bowed deeply.

Hand in front of her face to hide her smile Akeno nodded once, "It would be a shame to lose someone as fun as you Nanashi-kun." For some reason his back broke out into a cold sweat at her kind words. Odd. Perhaps the atmosphere of power was affecting him more than he thought.

Asia on the other hand shook her hands furiously in the negative, blushing deeply, "No no, please you don't have to thank me, I did it because we're friends Nanashi-chan!" Now it was his turn to blush, seriously the girl-devil was a saint.

"Don't say that," He responded pushing his blush down to respond seriously, "without you two I wouldn't be alive anymore, I owe you both my life." His words were from the heart, sure he'd… won the fight with Freed, but if he'd died afterwords he wouldn't be able do any of the things he'd fought so hard for. "I mean it. My life is all I have anymore, so thanks again."

Akeno looked a bit shocked at first but accepted the heart felt thanks with grace, Asia on the other hand was red as a tomato.

"Alright, alright, now that the 'thank you's' are out of the way, why don't we all have lunch together?" Despite her intimidating aura, Nanashi found that her offer was to genuine to turn down. He liked them, they were good people, but no matter how much he liked them they were Devils. They never did anything without a reason.

"It might be rude of me to ask this, but. What is the real reason you called me here Gremory-senpai?" Issei and Asia looked confused. The rest seemed a bit shocked at Nanashi's sudden change of attitude with the exception of Rias, who had an assessing gaze on him.

"Your making me look like the bad guy here." Her look became pouty, "Sure there was another reason for inviting you, but that doesn't mean we weren't actually concerned about you as well."

Nanashi nodded nervously quickly adding, "Ah sorry, I guess it would be better to ask; what was the other reason you invited me today."

The red head smiled, "Thank you. You are rather sharp Nanashi-kun, I didn't take you for the suspicious kind."

"You are Devil's after all." He was feeling sheepish, this was very outside his normal attitude. But then again he'd always been told you couldn't be too careful when dealing with supernatural creatures. Better safe than sorry.

She nodded, understanding, "Well I'll just go ahead and tell you then." Her smile shifted. Still genial, but something about it felt more hollow, practiced even. She had her game face on. "I want you to tell me how to kill a phoenix."

What.

Noticing his shocked expression she continued on, "There are only three documented killings of a phoenix. Once, 400 years ago, then again eighty years later, and once more a scarce thirty years ago." His face drew into a line, becoming serious.

Kiba's eyebrow rose in confusion, "Any educated Devil could tell you that, what does that have to do with Nanashi-chan?"

Akeno shook her head, "Its not Nanashi-kun, that is relevant here, its his family."

"Yes everyone of those incidents, was preformed by one of my ancestors." He smiled sadly, "The last one was done by my mother when she was younger."

"Exactly. So?" she leaned in, expectant.

Nanashi shook his head, "I could tell you how but its not like it'll be helpful."

"Ill decide that for myself. Tell me, please."

He sighed deeply, accepting the chair offered to him by Kiba. "How much do you know about phoenix?"

"They are immortal, it doesn't matter how many times you inflict lethal blows on them they come right back." The red head put a finger to her chin eyes closing in thought, "They can also manipulate fire and wind, and have the standard collection of supernatural enhancements to senses and physical strength."

The glasses wearing boy nodded, "Right, when they die, their souls flare up and they are reborn, almost instantaneously. But a soul has only so much strength, even a phoenix's. In theory there are only four ways to actually kill one." Nanashi adjusted his glasses, a nervous habit he'd always had, "If you had the strength, you could use one killing blow with enough power that no amount of its soul would be enough to revive it."

Rias waved her hand in dismissal, "Yeah sure but the amount of power you would need for that is astronomical, far more than even a satan or archangel."

"Exactly. The second way would be to devour its soul." The room was silent, eerily so.

"Thats taboo, even for devils!"

He nodded, "Yes it is, though it is also the safest and easiest way to do so."

Akeno looked at him with sharp eyes, "Even doing that wouldn't give you nearly enough power to kill a phoenix, an unwilling soul is not nearly potent enough, nor would you be able to use the power from it to harm those it was taken from."

A shrug of the shoulders, "Thats just it though, this method doesn't rely on an all out attack. In fact you don't even have to absorb the soul just, put a… leak of sorts in it, and then let the victim bleed out." The senior devils in the room looked at him like he was a madman, "But the problem with that way is, how do you make the hole, what causes the leak?"

"…Enough with the theory how did your ancestors do it?" Not amused it seemed.

"And that brings us to the third way. The amount of power needed to make that leak is indeed astronomical, though less so then just vaporizing it would take. Just a portion rather than the whole pie."

He paused briefly, unknowingly his smile turned grim, "But, Its like Akeno-senpai said, an unwilling soul wont give you enough power to kill a phoenix in one shot, nor would it give you the strength to pop the leak. So you just use a willing one instead."

A look of realization passed around the room, "Thats right, you use a portion of your own soul, channeled into a single attack to create a leak."

"Thats… Thats insane a soul is… its irreplaceable, the thing that makes you… you." Rias looked at him, expression somewhere between, shock and rage.

"You're right. Its not something done lightly. Even a devil knows not to mess with a soul. And it certainly isn't possible for an average mage like myself." He looked around the room noting the dark expressions.

"And your family, they-?"

"Yes." He didn't explain the context, it didn't change how intrinsically wrong their actions were.

"The forth way." She was curt now, perhaps reconsidering him as a person.

"You bind them. Its a long process but you can bind their ability to regenerate, though only temporarily. Though the ritual requires quite a bit of time and preparation. Once the binding is complete you can kill them just like anything else."

He looked at the disgusted faces of the Devil's he was coming to know, "I told you it wasn't going to be helpful. Soul magic is taboo, and unless you can either muster up godlike strength or buy yourself an hour or two to set up the ritual to bind the phoenix, then you're out of luck."

Rias looked at him, face still dark, "Why?"

He was confused by her question. "Im sorry?"

"Why did she do it. You mother I mean. Her own soul, her very essence, used to power an attack like that."

Nanashi stared at her, their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. "We're just humans. Just normal mage's. Nothing special. We don't grow as fast, can't attain such godlike magical power through hard work and training. When it comes down to it we don't stand a chance against supernatural creatures. Its all we can do just to level the playing field." His eyes blazed with conviction and steel entered his voice, "But if its to protect the people we care about, no price is to high. I'd sell my soul a million times over if I could save even one person I care about."

She looked confused, unable to understand, and how could she. She'd never been powerless, never been in a situation where her own strength wasn't enough.

"I can't tell you why she did it. She never talked much about it. But. She had something to protect, to her I'm sure that was worth it." Rias gave him a long look before smiling.

"She was a good woman. Wasn't she?" Nanashi was confused but nodded anyway. "I can't agree with what she did, but the look in your eyes doest lie to me." She looked away from the long haired boy, frowning, "Looks like that plan is a bust…"

His eyes widened, "You mean you actually need to kill a pheon-"

Suddenly there was a burst of flame from in front of him throwing him and his folding chair onto the ground in a painful heap. He looked up from the ground, gaze falling on the newly arrived, full peerage of Devils. They were strong, he could feel their passive magical pressures crashing into him, threatening to drive him further to the floor. The two groups began to talk, ignoring him, a fact he was more than okay with.

It was obvious that they were at odds with each other, or at least, Rias didn't much like the only male Devil in the other peerage Raiser if he heard right. Though the same couldn't be said for the tall blond, if the lust filled looks he had been giving the Gremory heir were of any indication.

Apparently there was some sort of marriage contract, Rias was engaged to Raiser, and though Nanashi felt bad for her, it wasn't any of his business. He gathered his will and brought himself back to his feet, fighting against the magical pressure in the room the whole time.

"Oi, Rias, who's the human runt." Nanashi froze as the attention in the room shifted to him.

"No one important Raiser. Leave Nanashi out of this."

A smirk spread across Raiser's face, he sniffed the air a bit, "And whats this pitiful magical power? What a weakling." Raiser sent a wave of magical pressure over the young mage and he collapsed to the floor.

"Hey!" Issei made to lunge at Raiser, but Rias stopped him. "Buchou what are you doing!? He's hurting Nanashi-chan!"

Rias grit her teeth, her fury obvious, "We can't do anything Raiser is a guest and isn't harming a member of my peerage, Devil law is on his side. If we act now we'll lose our chance at the rating game."

The young mage gathered his strength again, and began to pull himself to his feet, but found he just wasn't strong enough, falling once again to the hard wood floor.

Raiser walked over and kicked him once, hard in the ribs. It hurt, he struggled to not make noise. "Stay on the ground where you belong." He didn't try to get up again. Fighting back would just cause problems. "Human mage's. They are scum, worthlessness beyond measure. Your kind should be eradicated. The way I see it, Im doing the world a favor."

Raiser aimed another kick this one between the eyes. Nanashi didn't want to die. But there was too much pressure, too much going against him. He couldn't summon up the strength to cast a spell and couldn't move his limbs enough to defend himself.

His eyes locked with Raiser's as his foot lashed out in a kick that with his Devil strength would splatter his brains all over the room. He was going to die here. This was a real Devil, not the softhearted and innocent ones he'd slowly begun to know. This creature held nothing but contempt for him. He was going to die. But, he just couldn't accept that.

He was sure he saw Raiser's face twist into an odd sort of recognition and fear, just before his booted foot sent the young mage into a the blackness of the unconscious realm.

—

"Did you see Raiser's face?" It was the end of the day, Raiser's peerage had packed up and left, and the day of their mock rating game, for Rias' freedom, had been set. The other ORC had left, going home for the night, leaving only Akeno and Rias in the club room.

"He was afraid. Afraid of Nanashi." Rias' gaze returned to the wall she and Akeno were scrubbing down, it was splotched with blood. Human blood.

Akeno continued to scrub, her once white wash cloth, now red. "I can't believe we had to just watch," Her hands clenched the cloth making it ooze red onto the floor, "I hate politics…" She sighed getting control of her emotions, "We were lucky, if Grayfia-sama didn't show up when she did he wouldn't have made it."

"Probably not. He's only human after all." A thoughtful look overcame her, "But still…" She looked back to the couch, to the form of Nanashi, still but for the steady rise and fall of his chest. His head was still caked in blood but there was no wound in sight. "… I wonder what Raiser saw in that moment?"

—

Slam! Large arms fell onto a table cracking the wood. "Are you sure it was hers?"

Raiser cowered slightly, "Y-yes father, 'her' spawn, it was unmistakable."

"Than..why…" The older blond man trembled with rage, voice low and calm, though Raiser knew that his father was anything but calm. "…Why did you let it survive!?"

"Grayfia!" The word was said quickly as his hands moved to shield his face from the blow he worried would come. It didn't and his father looked at him for an explanation, "It was Grayfia she intervened, I couldn't do anything with her there."

The older man tapped his finger in annoyance, "Damn… you know it must die."

"O-of course father. I'll-" His father slammed a hand on the table. He stopped talking immediately.

"You can't just kill the thing. No the Gremory will have a closer eye on it now. Before we could have claimed to have not know it was affiliated with them. But now, if it dies by your hand, it won't be overlooked. We can't afford the Gremory clan's ire." Raiser ducked his head lower, a cold sweat breaking out down his back.

"So, what do we do father?"

A cold smile crossed the older Devil's face, "They can't blame us if the thing, happens to wander into the battle ground and die in the cross fire now can they?"

Raiser understood. He nodded once. Backing away to the door before bowing and hurrying out.

The older man looked to his desk, to three photos in their portraits. They had been family, but now they were dead. He hated that word. Dead. These three, they were the only three who'd ever died. And once this… Nanashi was dead, they would be avenged. The last Ametsuchi mage would die for its mother's transgressions. The Phenex clan would have its pound of flesh.


	3. Rating Games Arc Part 2

Hey Hey Hey, Its been a bit but here it is. I really like this chapter for what it is, but at the same time I'm a bit worried I might be diverging Nanashi from his own character a bit... or maybe we're just seeing more of his personality rather than it being completely wrong. Well either way this is what it is, let me know what ya think... -Szulu

* * *

 _…On that day, he woke up alone. It was the first time he could remember waking up without his sister right beside him._

 _The bed had felt so cold and empty._

 _That whole day he'd mutely gone through the motions of everyday routine. It had yet to set in. The pain was to great for him to accept. Of course he knew they were gone. And yet… he found he couldn't remember anything of that day. Nothing but the pure and unavoidable truth that they were gone._

 _But still he couldn't accept it. Despite knowing the truth in his heart. He still refused to accept it._

 _It wasn't till he saw his face in the mirror that the dam broke._

 _She was there, his own face, identical to her's._

 _Tears streamed from brown eyes, but when he looked at 'Yoshiko' in the mirror all he could see was her smile._

 _Why was she smiling?_

— Just a Normal Mage —

His head hurt. Not the pounding, all encompassing feel of a migraine, but a more focused agony centered on his forehead. He took a deep breath, pushing the pain back as he rose from his bed.

The room was sparse, two beds one for his sister and one for him were at opposite ends off the room. It was a painful reminder every morning, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room or remove the other bed.

Nanashi rubbed at the bandages on his forehead. He'd survived that kick. Or rather he had been saved by a creature that may as well have been a god compared to him. Grayfia, the Ultimate Queen. Strongest queen in Hell. He shivered a bit, her power still lingered in the place his forehead had been torn asunder. One kick. That was all it had taken for Raiser Phenex to split his head open.

He shivered and began looking for his uniform, he still had to go to school after all. He found it cast aside at the foot of his bed, he vaguely remembered throwing it there when he'd stumbled in last night.

Last night.

Waking up in the ORC had been… painful, far more painful than this morning. Rias and Akeno had been cleaning his blood off the floor, just finishing up apparently. He still couldn't believe humans bled that much.

Rias had apologized to him for the injury, the blond man, he was Raiser Phenex.

Phenex. He knew that name. Of course he did, his family had killed three of their's. The Phenex's were Phoenixes.

Rias was to fight in a match against Raiser, a battle of skill known as a Rating Game. If she lost to she was to marry the blond.

And then it made sense. The reason she had asked him how to kill a Phoenix. Of course knowing that… he could only assume she would try to get him to do it.

To burn away a portion of his soul to kill what amounted to a god.

He'd prepared himself for her honey sweet words. Her temptations. Ready to shoot her down all advances. She'd done nothing. Asked for nothing. And that made him worried.

—

*Knock* Knock*

Nanashi drew his hand back from the large wooden door to the student council room. It was ornate and huge, implying that someone of great importance lay behind its doors. Which while true, was odd. It seemed like a bit to much importance was placed on the student council. Yes they managed a lot, but it wasn't like they ran the whole school, thats what the principle was for. Then again Nanashi couldn't even remember what the principle looked like let alone what his name was, so maybe the student council was running the whole place.

"Come in." A stern voice beckoned him from the other side.

He gulped and let himself in.

The student council room was just as opulent as its door, raised platforms, and desks made of solid wood. There were huge windows that looked out to the well kept garden on the campus. The student council president, Sona Shitori, the human cover for, Sona Sitri, the devil, sat in a chair at the center of the room atop a raised dais. It was like being in a court, the judge looking down at you with piercing eyes.

Sona was a beautiful girl in her own right, glasses, short cut blue hair, and an air of intelligence. The other members of the student council sat on either side of her, also on raised platforms. They to, were devils, the jury to her judge.

"Y-you needed to see me Kaichou?"

"Indeed, Ametsuchi-san." She was intimidating, a no-nonsense person to her core. If she and her peerage were the judge and the jury, did that make him the accused? "Some matters have come to my attention, matters which require your presence." She gestured to he seat in the center of 'U' shape the raised platforms made. "Have a seat."

Nanashi gulped, he adjusted his glasses and took a hesitant seat.

Her eyes narrowed looking him up and down, "How are you?"

"Wha-what?"

Sona's eyebrows furrowed, in concern, "You were almost killed yesterday Ametsuchi-san, as the student council president you are my responsibility and your well being, especially when it is put at risk by another devil, is also my concern."

He was a bit at a loss, this hadn't been what he expected. "My head still hurts. But I think ill be fine."

Soon nodded curtly, eyes focused on his bandages. "Inform myself or one of Rias' group should it get any worse."

He nodded dumbly.

"Now then, Nanashi Ametsuchi, you have been appointed the neutral third party for the faux Rating Game, between Raiser Phenex and Rias Gremory. It will be held here in approximately Ten days. Prepare accordingly."

His eyes widened. Him? The neutral third party. Rating Games, were something like duels. They were fought for honor, status, power, and to settle disputes. In any Official match the game was observed by a neutral third party to ensure fair play. However…

"A-a-are you serious?" …Normally the third party was an unaffiliated Devil family or peerage, though powerful members of other races were not uncommon. Powerful was the keyword. He was not by any stretch of the imagination powerful.

Sona let out a rather loud sigh, annoyance written all over her face, "I'm afraid so Ametsuchi-san. I had volunteered to by the third party in this event, but the Phenex family… insisted."

His body slumped, thoughts flying threw his head rapidly. There was no way this was anything but a setup, his life was most certainly in danger. But if this was what he thought it to be… surely he was already caught in a web. "There isn't anyway I can refuse is there." It was a statement, and acceptance of his fate.

"Unfortunately not. You should be safe, protected by a code of honor, but be careful, I see very few reasons for the Phenex family to push for your involvement that don't involve harming you."

He nodded, a grimace on his face. Had his survival really insulted Raiser so much… He wanted to cry, to scream to rage about the unfairness of it all. But he couldn't. The emotion just wouldn't come to him. Maybe it was shock, but more likely it was the cold realization he came to.

Doing that…It wouldn't change anything.

He was just a normal mage, one with little power. If a family of powerful Devils wanted him dead, and was going to go this far to do so… no all he could do now was survive. Just as he had against Freed he would survive. He wasn't just living for himself after all.

"We will provide as much support as possible, but in the end the task is yours alone." Sona looked concerned, he decided she wasn't as cold as he had initially thought.

Nanashi smiled, small, but genuinely grateful to her, "Thank you, Kaichou."

"You are my responsibility after all, Ametsuchi-san, think nothing of it. That is all. You may go now" Though her words were distant, her returned smile was as real as they come.

He stood from his seat, than turned back to the door hands shaking in fear, when he was stopped by her words once again, "Oh one more thing. This is not an official Rating Game. No one will be… punished if, for example, a third party happened to harm a noble in self defense." He, and the entirety of the student council choked in a breath at her words. Was she saying what he thought she was?

A glance over his shoulder, showed only a stern faced student council president.

He laughed weakly, "I-Ill keep that in mind. But I really don't think Id be able to harm the… magical equivalent of a god, that is a devil noble."

As he walked out the door he could just make out her parting words, "Even the son of God, was killed at the hands of normal men." He shuttered a chill running down his spine at her words.

He turned down the hall heading for the second year's classroom. A mage was at their most powerful when they were able to prepare. And if he wanted any chance at surviving this he was going to need all the help he could get to do so.

—

Aika Kiryuu. She was the only other mage in the entire city that he knew. She was eccentric, perverted, and more than a little odd. But she was also extremely talented, intelligent, and in her own way kind.

They had known each other since they were children, though they had never been especially close. Both of their families came from long lines of magic practitioners, and while that was what had led to their meeting it was also what kept them from growing close. Families of established magicians such as the Ametsuchi or the Kiryuu, were very weary of one another. It was an ancient fear. Fear of back stabbing. Of stolen knowledge. Though now times were far more peaceful and relations were more than open between most families, the Kiryuu were especially traditional and guarded their secrets jealously.

Aika was… nothing like her family. Not at all. Which went a long way to explaining why she was sitting across his dinner table, ready and willing to help him prepare for danger.

"So let me get this straight. You pissed of one of the heirs to a major Devil family, and are now being conned into a Rating Game." She looked mildly impressed with him, "Basically, you're a dead man walking."

Nanashi's face fell, "Yeah… pretty much. I-I really don't stand a chance do I?"

"Not really. No."

Well at least she was honest.

"At least you don't if you wanna win."

He nodded at her, "Exactly what I was thinking, I don't need to win. Just survive."

Aika gave him a rare smile. Rare in that it wasn't filled to the brim with perversion. "You're pretty smart eh? "With a bit of work, you'll be fine." Then her smile vanished, "Though there really isn't much I can do, Im bound by a family geas. I can't teach you anything that will compromise our secrets. The best I can do is help strengthen your foundations and be a sounding wall for your ideas."

He'd expected as much, shaking his head, "I never would have asked you to in the first place. Really, even that is a big help. I…don't really have any one I can ask about that kind of thing anymore."

Aika looked around the room somberly, she'd known Yoshiko, and spoken to his mother a few times, they weren't friends, but… she'd liked them. "It must be hard, alone in this house."

"Sometimes. But… I don't have anywhere else to go." The look on Nanashi's face, it was, so empty. He was still picking up the pieces of his life. She'd never seen someone so… lost. Aika set her face in a predatory smile, he didn't need her to pity him, nor did he need her to treat him any differently. What he needed was a teacher, a friend, and so she said to him what her father had always said to her, "Knowledge is like a spear. Let me help you sharpen your's."

—Day 1 of Training, Nine days until Rating Game—

"Again, you're not visualizing fast enough." A ball of intense, white hot fire was just barely stopped in time by a invisible shield of force. It took all his effort just to project the shield, let a lone maintain it or do it faster.

Aika generated another ball of fire, he nodded dropping his shield forming the magic in his mind.

The ball flew at him a comet trail of sparks landing on the hard concrete of his basement, which he'd converted from laboratory to training area.

 _Shield!_

Invisible force projected from the staff in his right hand, flaring up into visibility where the fireball impacted. Than just as he was about to drop the wall a second ball of energy careened into it shattering his defense.

He dropped into a roll moving as fast as he could. It had taken most of his magical energy just to endure on ball, but two… he was drained. All he had left now was actual evasion.

Aika didn't let up.

—

 _You don't need to be so sad. Im doing this because I want to._

He stood a silent observer. Tears ran from his eyes, but he'd seen this dream enough times that he knew its outcome.

 _I know you don't want to be alone. Believe me I don't want to leave you alone either, but there isn't any other choice._

He looked down at the body in his sister's lap. It was his own. The dead little boy, Nanashi.

 _Twins should always be together, no matter what right? Thats what you always said, right?"_

Tears were flowing from Yoshiko's eyes now. Why was she smiling still? Why was she always smiling like that?

Her hands came to rest on either side of his corpse's head.

 _Together. No matter what._

It hurt so much to see her smile like that

—Day 3 of Training, Seven days until Rating Game—

They were resting, it was the end of the day and Aika couldn't help but look at Nanashi in awe. He wasn't talented or powerful. But damn was he persistent. It didn't matter how exhausted the young boy was, he just kept standing up ready to go again. Even when his knees shook and sweat dripped from his face. It was clearly exhausting for him to even cast a single spell. Which in itself was odd.

Magic was a natural thing, it was almost like a river which you tapped for power. Only it obviously wasn't so much a river for Nanashi as a leaky faucet. He barely even registered to her senses as having magical energy let alone having enough to actively use it.

But here he was, casting spells, struggling to do so, but still casting them. And they were well done to. The formula were solid, his theory even more so. No energy was wasted, his control was as close to perfect as she'd ever seen. But it'd have to be, she supposed, with so little magical power, she doubted he'd even be able to cast without near perfect control. And she was sure he'd scraped and clawed out every inch of control he had. It wasn't something you were born with. Control was about discipline, and force of will. If you didn't train it you'd never improve. That was just a fact.

Granted it was still pathetic. Oh sure he was impressive in his own right, perfect control wasn't something anyone could boast, especially not at their age. But it wasn't like he could cast much better than a cantrip. He'd never be able to throw around truly devastating magics.

Aika had more magical power when she was an infant than he did right now.

That to, was just a fact.

—Day 7 of Training, Three days until Rating Game—

"Why did you agree to help me?" He shook his head rapidly back peddling, "Not that I don't appreciate your help, its just… won't you get in trouble with your family?" He'd been wondering for a while now. Aika had agreed so easily, seemed to genuinely want to help.

She cackled ominously giving him a look that sent a chill down his spine, "I could care less about what they want. The old men in my family need to stop hanging to tradition so much. Your my cute little Kouhai, its my job to help you out."

He blushed shoulders hunching in embarrassment, "T-thanks, really…I didn't know who else I'd go to."

Aika looked back to the road, the light shinning in just such a way as to obscure her eyes, "No problem, really. Besides, I always end up rooting for the underdog anyway."

A laugh escaped him. She smiled, genuine this time.

"How could you not be fine now that I'm helping. Its almost like you're staking the deck with me as your teacher. You cheat!"

"Hey if you're not cheating, you're not trying!"

"Pfff!" She struggled to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably, "Those are some words to live by eh?"

He nodded, smiling himself, "Right, do whatever it takes. Just keep on living."

"Well than, lets figure out some new ways to cheat alright?"

"Right."

— Day 9 of Training, One day until Rating Game—

He spent that night carving another staff. He'd broken three of them so far while training with Aika. The staff was a conduit for his power, a tool to help him focus his energy, it allowed him to cast a wider array of spells, and more quickly to boot. The staff was made of solid oak, symbols of power, carved all along it, when used to channel energy they would glow an erie blue. It was also a solid five and a half feet of heavy oak, good for smashing unsuspecting faces. He wasn't particularly strong and he'd rather not resort to it, but Nanashi also doubted any foe would see it coming either, and he was hoping a quick sucker punch would be enough to give him the time to retreat. After all how often did a caster try to get in physical blows?

That wasn't all he'd made either, with Aika's help he'd prepared a few more tricks, healing potions, acid, alchemical fire, and most importantly a shield ring. Though it wasn't very strong it would allow him to create and hold up a shield much more easily. It was an item he was sure he wouldn't be have been able to make on his own.

Aika's help had been invaluable, and he was happy to have someone else to call his friend, especially someone he could relate to. A fellow mage.

It was hard sometimes though, seeing the ease with which she preformed feats that stretched him to the the limits of his abilities. Nanashi had forgotten, after so long without anyone else to compare to, he had forgotten how truly talentless he was. And how much it hurt, to be around talent.

But even still. He was proud of what he had. Even if it was minuscule compared to the likes of Aika or Yoshiko. Or even just flat out nothing, beside Rias, Akeno or Raiser.

It was his.

Just like his face, when he looked in the mirror, it too was something that he could cling to. Something which linked back to the family he so dearly missed.

He paused in his carving, taking off his glasses while wiping the sweat from his brow. Without them the world was blurry, despite all that a had changed, since Yoshiko made her choice, his vision had not. It was just as bad as it'd always been. It was a constant, and in its own way was comforting.

Nanashi turned the glasses over in his hands, inspecting Aika's work. Along the sides were minuscule glyph's, meant to alter and enhance the wearers vision. She was to kind. He'd never seen anything like it before, such a delicate enchantment. It was the kind of thing the Kiryuu were famed for. Surely she had broken more than one family code to help him. He still couldn't figure out how she'd gotten around the geas. He would never be able to repay his senpai.

He put the glasses back on, and the world snapped back into focus with a clarity he'd never thought possible until recently. Aika didn't half-ass anything.

Even if he'd never be able to repay her… he still wanted to at least try, and he couldn't do that if he died during the Rating Game.

Yes, that was right. He had to live. He couldn't die without at least trying to repay her kindness.

It was a flimsy thing to hold onto, but it was something. He had to keep moving, anything to keep walking to that ever distant goal.

* * *

 ** _We might be apart. The distance might be infinite, so far that we can't even see one another._**

 ** _But._**

 ** _If you keep walking towards me, and I keep walking towards you._**

 ** _One day, even that infinite distance… we can cross it._**

* * *

He'd always been chasing after her. She'd been so far ahead. He was always walking in her footsteps. He didn't want to reach her level, didn't want to walk beside her, no he knew that was impossible for him. It would be enough for him just to see her back in the distance, just a tiny speck would be enough.

Even once she was gone, he found that the only thing that had changed was his path, now there were no footsteps to follow. He was walking blind trying to reach her. It was all he could do just to grasp on to her memory, like a drowning man searching for air.

It seemed so hopeless. But, he knew somewhere, somehow, she was walking towards him, just like she'd said she would.

"Thats right. I just need to keep walking to you. No matter what, I just have to keep heading towards you. Isn't that right Yoshiko?"

—The Day of the Rating Game—

The Unofficial Rating Game was held at Kuoh Academy, just as Sona had said it would be. Not that he had doubted her, but still he worried about school grounds, he didn't imagine a match between two powerful Devils and their peerage's would be without property damage of at least five or six figures.

When he had brought his concern up to sona she had chuckled, which he suspected to be rare if the reactions of the other student council members were anything to go by, and told him about the barrier.

She and her peerage would be creating a pocket of preserved time. Like a camera almost, they would take a sort of 'photo' of the school grounds before the battle. That 'photo' was held in place by a powerful barrier, and everything in it would act as normal, objects could be destroyed, the terrain mangled, but the moment the spell dropped the 'photo' would go with it, including anything that had happened in it, causing everything to revert to what it had been when the spell was first cast.

In other words, the spell was mind blowing. A feat of magic that while theoretically possible, would probably never be useable by any human caster, the energy requirement was… astronomical.

Since he was there early he was able to watch as the student council president and her peerage, prepared, and cast the spell. They put it up and maintained it without much strain, but just the fact that even when working together it was causing them strain… well it really highlighted just how much more magically potent a Devil was then a human.

All to soon, it was time for him to enter the battle ground. His thoughts whipped rapidly, churning his stomach into a frenzy of fear and anticipation. He could die in there. More than likely he would.

But still, he'd come to far to just give up here. He just need to keep on walking.

Nanashi steeled his resolve, the fear still present, bile bit at his throat.

He made his way to the wall of ephemeral orange energy, taking a last look of awe at the sheer magnitude of the thing. It really was amazing.

"Ametsuchi-san." As he was about to enter the barrier, Sona called to him.

"Yes, Kaichou?" He was nervous and his words spilled out quickly.

"Rias and Raiser should arrive soon, they will meet you in the barrier, I assume you remember your duty?" He nodded nervously, she had gone over the formalities with him earlier, he hoped he remembered them correctly.

"I don't think Rias knows what the Phenex family has done, she will want to defend you but-"

"She can't. If she does, it could mean trouble for her, I'm supposed to be neutral after all. Right?"

"Indeed. My peerage and I will do all we can, but…"

He smiled at her though it was weak and came out more as a grimace of fear. "Don't worry, I'm cheating."

Then he turned and walked into the barrier, sealing his fate.

He could only hope that would be enough


	4. Rating Games Arc Part 3

Authors Notes: Yo been a while. Life has keep things from progressing her as well as other story ideas grabbing my attention, for that reason, this chapter is a bit late and could do with some improvement. It is possible I'll go back and add on or fix much of this chapter, but what actually happens here won't change so don't get to worried on that account. Also sorry for the shorter chapter length, really wanted it to be longer but this was just how things panned out.

-Szulu

If there was one thing Rias hated it was going in blind. She'd thought she knew the whole situation, thought she'd seen through any potential plan. And then Nanashi had stood waiting for them within the barrier. And that smug smile on Raiser's face had said it all. Damn him, Nanashi was her charge, he lived in HER territory, she wouldn't stand for such blatant disregard. Raiser Phenex would pay for his transgressions.

—

If there was one thing Raiser hated, it was the "things" face. Everything about it… He could see his Aunt, terror written on her battered and bloody features. And looking down at her, that same defiant expression on a nearly identical face. Hana Ametsuchi. His aunt had died that day. He'd been helpless, unable to do anything but watch as her life was snuffed out. It was a memory that had burned itself into dreams and nightmares alike. He would never forget the face of that monster, Hana was a demon, a seemingly, un-killable force of nature. Her spawn though, this…thing. He could kill it, no, he had to kill it. He was not afraid of it.

If his hands were shaking no one said anything.

—Just a Normal Mage—

The air inside the barrier was charged with power. The sensation was like a phantom static that made your hair rise. He looked to the two Devils, shifting his weight nervously.

"As the neutral third party in this Rating Game, I, Nanashi Ametsuchi, will bare witness to the settlement of this dispute." He gestured to Riser, "Lord Raiser, your terms?" He suspected that Riser wanted to do anything but acknowledge his presence, but tradition dictated he respond.

"I, Raiser Phenex, challenge, Rias Gremory to a Rating Game, if I am to win, she will accept our marriage,and all that entails." The smile that curled his lip sent chills down his spine.

"A-and if you are to lose?"

The blonde's face soured, and he looked like it physically hurt him to speak, "If I am to lose… then Rias Gremory is free of any obligation to me or my family."

Nanashi nodded, fixing his glasses back in place, "Rias Gremory, do you understand and acknowledge these terms?"

Red hair bobbed in a nod, "I do."

The young mage raised his right hand, "I will do all in my power to observe and judge impassively. As the neutral third party I sanction this Rating Game. Conflict will begin in fifteen minutes, prepare wisely. Good Luck."

The moment he finished speaking Rias piped up, "I request council with the Ametsuchi Mage, in order to clarify the rules of engagement." Of course she did actually want his council…rather she wanted to talk.

None the less Nanashi nodded sagely, "Of course." He made his way over to Rias, eyes never leaving the departing Phenex Peerage.

"What are you doing here?!"

He watched the last pawn, leap away from them, before he answered, "Raiser. I think I offended him by living."

She shook her head in disappointment, "I suspected as much… still your life is in danger here! Surely you can see that!"

Nanashi felt his hands trembling on his staff, the oak comforting in its weight. "I know, and I-I prepared for that."

Her eyes narrowed, a mage, even a weak one like Nanashi, was nothing to scoff at when they had the time to prepare. But still…"Just let us protect you, you're a mage of my territory after all."

"You know thats impossible. Im the neutral third party, that violates the laws. You would lose by default."

She puffed out a breath, "I know but-"

"Please, don't offer me hope like that. Its to cruel."

"I'm sorry Nanashi. Please forgive me."

"I don't blame you for anything. Really. Good luck, I don't want someone like Raiser to marry someone like you. Thanks… for everything Rias-Senpai."

To her there was a finality to his statement, did he not expect to return?

And with that he walked away from the Gremory Peerage.

—

The attempt on his life came only shortly after the gymnasium collapsed in on itself. The ground shook and he was off guard for a moment as he watched the whole thing from the nearby tree line. Then he felt it, a squeezing dangerous pressure that built up in the space right beside him. Reflex kicked in and he threw his body across the ground. The pressure reached a peak and then exploded outwards, literally.

Evocation, very very dangerous evocation.

"Oh my so you dodged the first one after all?" Immediately he looked up at the source of the noise, Yubellena, the Phenex Queen. Also known as the Bomb Queen. She was, as was to be expected of a Queen, extremely dangerous.

Cold sweat broke out down his whole body. True terror gripped him. Her magical capability dwarfed his own, she could kill him quite easily. If the rumors were true, she could create and detonate those explosions much faster then she just had… she was just toying with him.

"Honestly I don't see why Raiser wants you dead so badly…but still he is my king." She flicked her wrist vaguely in his direction, two, no three pressures began to build all centered around him.

A shield spell? No there wasn't time, and there was no way he could shield against that much force from that many directions. A counter spell perhaps? It was possible but he hadn't had anytime to analyze the spell she was using. Disruption then? He didn't have many other choices.

Nanashi reached out with his magical senses, feeling the chaotic balls of power, that were her spells. Disrupting magic wasn't especially hard, you just needed to reach out and tug the energy out of focus, with your own will. Things got more complicated with stronger spells. If you didn't have the control to the divert power you disrupted into the world, then it would all backlash on you. The results of such a thing tended to be catastrophic.

Nanashi's control was nearly perfect. He tugged. Hard.

The spells reached their peak, and a rush of hot air plumed out from Nanashi's position as the energy of the spell poured out into the atmosphere. He exhaled a breath, the low thrum of a headache, made itself known.

Yubellena laughed, "Astounding! Ive never seen a human disrupt a spell so fast!~" She looked ecstatic, excited even. Then her eyes sharpened, "Looks like that took a lot out of you though… how long do you think you can keep it up?"

Her wrist flicked again, a magic circle appearing briefly. He made note of the first three runes.

Five pressures this time. They built faster than before. Thankfully he'd started running before she'd even finished speaking. Wood, dirt and rock blasted into his back from the explosion, and while it hurt, he was pretty sure it was only bruising.

She seemed to prefer to use spells. Which was probably the only reason he was still alive. As a Queen she had enhanced strength, enough that she could easily kill him with a simple flick to the head, with magic though, well at least he could fight back. If it was against another mage… he had a chance.

Two pressures, staggered. He dodged into another roll, unable to catch his breath but pushing past the pain in his chest. He made his way deeper into the forest.

This time there was only one pressure… but it was massive it dwarfed the others easily. She must be hoping to just end it with one large shot.

He pulled at the energy again dispersing the energy once more in a large burst of steam. He felt his skin sizzle and burn from the shear heat of the cloud, but keep his scream in, the fog was dense and if he could lose her for just a few seconds he might be able to come up with a battle plan.

Sadly Devils had far better vision than humans.

The pressure built again and he pushed himself into a jump, his muscles screamed in agony and he felt his leg give out midway, but somehow he managed to dodge the majority of the blast.

Foot steps moved towards him and he began to panic.

"Well its been fun mage boy, but~ This Onee-san has to go now~ Die for me won't you?"

He needed to calm down needed to think. There had to be a way out, he had to survive. Her circle, yes the circle those runes she had drawn if he could decipher that, maybe he had a chance.

'Clack, Clack' her heels oddly enough echoed even on the soft mossy ground of the forest.

What were those symbols, Igni, yes fire, and Venti, wind for the air compression. What else…

'Clack, clack'

The last one was in the devil language, or it might even be a person symbol… the best he could do was guess…

She raised her hand to flick it once again, time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the circle was drawn before her.

He raised his own hand, will readied, this was it, do or die.

"Kaboom!~"

As she poured her own energy into the spell, he lashed out with his will, grasping her power with his. It was like a tsunami washing over him, and he was naught but a leaf.

Her face flushed white, as her spell failed to cast.

"Huh?"

Nanashi brought himself to a stand, leaning heavily on his staff. The strain of keeping his will in place, showing in his expression, but somehow he managed a half smile at her, "Whats it like, to be mortal for a few seconds?"

"Im sorry?"

"Seriously, you think you can hurt me with a low level spell like that?" she laughed and raised her hand again, flicking, the circle formed, nothing happened. She backed up a step, "What did you do?" She didn't sound afraid only curious.

He took a step forward, hands gripping the solid oak staff. Than he swung with all his might. The blow to her temple caught her by surprise, and for but a moment she lost consciousness, but that was all he needed. In that moment the Rating game system registered her mental state, and removed her from the battle ground.

"Raiser Queen, Retired."

He fell back on his butt, exhausted. He'd done it. Barely but he'd done it. It was a clever bit of magic, by understanding her spells, he'd been able to understand the way she channeled her energy. From there he could follow it back to its root, and literally know what spell she was casting and how to counter it the moment she began casting. He hadn't actually made her mortal, but by cutting off her preferred method of attack and striking quickly he'd managed a win. If she had thought quick enough, and just struck out at him physically this fight would have ended very differently.

This was no time to rest though, the announcement was surely heard by everyone, and if he didn't move than it was probable he would have more members of the Phenex peerage to deal with.

A few quick mend spells and he was back on his feet, he just had to make it through the battle, hopefully it be over soon.

—

The roof of the false, Kuoh academy, was torn up, battle had taken its toll. Rias watched as Issei, fell from the sky, before vanishing into non existence, "Gremory Pawn, retired."

This was it, she had lost.

"Now now, Rias no need to look so sad, you get to be a bride soon." She hated that face, that smug worthless face.

"But before we finish things here, It seems I need to take care of matters personally." …Nanashi, he was talking about Nanashi.

"Raiser leave him out of this-" A sharp pain blossomed across her face as he slapped her down.

"Don't talk to me like that, that… that thing has to die." He was afraid, she could hear it in his voice.

She laughed. "Your… your afraid… of Nanashi. Ha…ahahaha."

"No! Silence, Im not afraid, that thing… it must die!" the conviction in his voice, this was beyond just petty revenge.

"Come out rat, I know you are watching!"

No response.

"Damn coward don't make me come find you!" Rias prayed he didn't come, perhaps he had found a way to escape.

'Tap' the noise, hard wood hitting the tile of the roof.

'Tap' Raiser spun searching for the source of the noise. He found it. Limping its way towards them, weight supported on a staff, was Nanashi. But there was something about him, maybe it was his eyes, they blazed with defiance. And resignation.

"You disgust me human. You think you can walk around, pretending to be worth something." Raiser spit at his feet, "I will kill you, I will avenge those who died!"

"I-I figured as much."

Raiser disappeared from in front of Rias in an instant, going full strength right off the bat, he wouldn't underestimate, the thing before him. Yubellena had and she lost.

—

Nanashi felt his eyes widen as Raiser disappeared. Not good, he wasn't done setting it up yet. Time, he needed more time.

He couldn't make time but… He channeled energy into the runes on the glasses Aika had given him, and than everything around him stopped.

Well actually it hadn't stopped but his perception of time had changed. To his right Raiser, face twisted in a snarl, charged him with a blazing fist.

Activating this magic was dangerous, and could have serious repercussions, the human brain wasn't made to process information like this and forcing it to do so was stupid at best. And besides even if he could see Raisers attack it didn't mean he could move fast enough to block it. It was only his perception that had changed Raiser was still moving just as fast as he had been and, he himself was still moving just as slow, comparatively.

His speed of thought however…

—

Rias was sure Nanashi would die. Involuntarily she reached out to him, screaming, but than the unthinkable happened. Raiser smashed into the ground, face first.

What?

Rain chanced a look at Nanashi, unbelieving. His eyes, were moving at a rapid pace, it was almost sickening watching them rotate at such a rapid pace.

Each time Raiser stood, readying an attack, Nanashi, responded with a ungodly speed, casting weak cantrips that somehow managed to stop him. It was incredible, was this what a prepared mage looked like? He was nothing like the poor boy who had barely won against a deranged exorcist, a short time ago.

"Enough!" Raiser let out a bellow fire engulfing his form.

Nanashi's eyes closed and at the same time Rias felt a power stir.

Than he spoke four words that chilled her to the bone.

"Great Seal of Mortality."

The entire landscape lit with runes, they were etched over everything, through the forests, across the fields, even over the roof. When did he have time to…

Oh… she liked this boy, he played with a staked deck.

—

As the seal activated he could actually see the blood drain from Raiser's face. He hadn't had any illusions about this fight, he was sure he wouldn't win fairly, so of course he cheated. He'd know where the fight would be, had a whole week and the help of another mage, and in that time he'd managed to set up everything he would need for the seal. It was a giant binding circle and aside from the massive amount of preparation time, it didn't need a lot of magical power to activate.

But this was only the first step, just because Raiser was temporarily mortal, didn't mean he was any weaker than before, he could die now sure… but.

"T-This means nothing! Just because you finished the seal doesn't mean I've lost! Even if it takes years, I won't stop I will kill you no matter the cost!"

It was just as he'd expected.

He glanced at Rias, their eyes made contact as he tried to convey a message.

'Help'

Her eyes narrowed he he could almost physically feel her resolve hardening.

A dark, dangerous power began to gather around her hands.

Raiser charged again. He deflected once more, this time lifting some debris at his feet to knock him off balance.

A wave of nausea rolled over him, and his head began to throb in pain. The world began to speed up again. No not yet he couldn't drop allow the spell to drop just yet, he pushed more power through the glasses trying to at least maintain the spell.

He just needed a little more time, Rias would defeat raiser with her attack, he had to believe that…

This time Raiser appeared above him, a Falling Axe kick aimed directly at his neck. Nanashi barely had the time to roll out of the way.

He need to restrain Raiser, long enough for Rias to get her one attack off… how though. He was running out of power, even now he was running on fumes.

He felt a fist connect with his chest. Immediately channeling power to it, in order to strengthen the area, it was probably the only thing that prevented his chest from caving in.

Nanashi's hands began to move, it was slow, but in the dilated time, he was able to capitalize on the single moment of surprise Raiser had at his chest not being a bloody mess.

He grabbed he Phoenix's arm.

 _See how thats done Nanashi? Its hold, that uses the foes anatomy against them, you don't have to be stronger than your opponent, you just have to angle their limbs right."_

And then he pulled it straight and locked his limb, than while he was still surprised he managed to maneuver around him, grabbing the other arm and forcing the lock into place. It was sloppy, he knew it, and it wouldnt hold, not against a Devil like Raiser, not even with the blondes own limbs working against him. But he just needed this second.

"RIAS NOW!" His words pierced the utter silence and he looked up to see Rias shoot him a grin.

She leveled Raiser with a malicious smirk.

"I unleash upon you, the power of destruction!"

Her magical pressure was near unbearable, but Nanashi kept the lock in place, relying on his dilated perception of time to allow him to escape at the last second.

She attacked. He dodged. Raiser Howled.

A beam of raw destruction ripped across the rooftop, blowing up debris and cleaving a hole through the entire building.

The as the dust began to clear, Nanashi head a soft squeak, and than, "Gremory King, Retired."

He hadn't' died.

Raiser began to laugh. "It was a clever plan… to bad, even if you cut off my natural regeneration, I still had my phoenix tears. I was in no danger, swine."

Damn. Damn. DAMN! That was it. He'd lost.

But…

He wasn't allowed to die.

So he had to win. No matter what.

He remembered what Sona had told him, " _Even the son of God, was killed at the hands of normal men."_

How right she was.

He reached into the depths of his soul, and began to pull.

It was agonizing, like unraveling your very being. He could feel himself slipping away, small bits becoming nothing. Who was he? What was his favorite food, who was his first crush?

He didn't know. And some part of him knew he should be scared, but he found he couldn't.

He'd made his spear of Longinus, carved it from his very soul… It was time to kill a god.

"Raiser Phenex." His voice was flat, and Raiser stared at him eyes the size of dinner plates, what was he seeing, wondered the young mage. "I do not wish to die, and so, you must die instead."

"Longinus." A pinprick of energy, no larger than a needle, shot into Raiser's chest.

A gout of flame exploded from the hole. Raiser Screamed. Than a corpse hit the ground.

Behind him Rias began to cry.

What was left of Nanashi, couldn't understand why.


End file.
